The throne of the War God
by Psp171
Summary: Kensai Uzumaki twin brother of Kushina and the uncle of naruto, follow his adventure as he reaches for the title of the strongest. Watch as he changes events in cannon. No pairing decided yet
1. chapter 1

**Hello Psp171 here I own nothing especially not naruto.**

 **This is my first story dont hate. Enjoy!!!**

 ** _Chapter 1 : The Beginning_**

 _The Land of Uzu had been destroyed, the village gone and the remnants of its inhabitants all spread out threw the land, two of these inhabitants were Uzumaki Kushina and Uzumaki Kensai. Twins with exact opposite personalities Kensai being the calm and collected one and kushina being the one with a fiery temper. Kensai had long spikey red hair, his key feature that set him apart from his twin sister was his eye color which was yellow. His face was very stoic most of the time and Kensai wasn't much of a talker. Kensai had only one hobby and that was fighting, the only time you would ever see a smile on his face was when he was fighting. Kushina on the other hand had a ton of hobbies and a bright personality with a temper to match._

 _The twins were being taken to the village hidden in the leafs, so that Kushina could be the next jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Why was it that Kushina was chosen to be the next holder of the Kyuubi? Because unlike her brother she had inherited the clans Bloodline which came in the form of chakra chains. Kensai may have lacked lacked this trait of his clan but he made up for it with his unique chakra that he had which quite large and stronge even for a uzumaki which were known having large pools of chakra. Kensai had the ability to channel his chakra into a aura around his body which looked like a red flame, it wasn't like the chakra of a tailed beast but it rather than a bubbly appearance this on was more like a flame that only outline Kensai body. It did give him certain abilities that Kensai couldn't take advantage of due to being a child such as a six sense that would help him dodge attacks and a boost in physical abilities. Kensai had first found out about his unique chakra when he was escaping Uzu with Kushina, they had been found by a genin from the hidden stone who had been given the task of capturing survivors, Kensai had fought to protect his sister and during the fight he had had learned two things, one he loved the rush and challenge of fighting it seemed to complete him and two his unique chakra which allowed him to catch the genin by surprise and stab him with a kunai. After this most children would cry about their first kill which is understandable heck Kushina didn't even kill the genin and she cried, Kensai however couldn't keep the grin off his face as the rush of battle made him feel alive. Kensai wasn't insane or messed up in the head he just was too happy about having something that made him feel whole, he had always felt empty on the inside. After he killed the genin they traveled toward the land of fire, where they met their escort half way there._

 ** _(I'm gonna do a short time skip and to the first day at the academy)_**

 _ **Kensai POV(** It'll usually be his point of view_

 _I stoically stared at the classroom in front of me as the sensei called us in for introductions, it had been a couple weeks since we came to the leaf and life seemed to be peaceful which was a pleasant change according to Kushina, I on the other hand have had nothing to do but look forward to the academy not because I want to make friends or have fun but because I want a to start my path towards the throne of the strongest shinobi, only one man has ever sat on that throne and his name was Senju Hashirama the first Hokage. What I would do for the chance to fight him...but anyway back to the current situation I looked at my block head of a sister as she introduced herself . Yelling that she would be Hokage and using her verbal tick, while I'm not surprised I of course get ready to teach a lesson to anyone who dares to laugh at her. I see one kid open his mouth to say something but I quickly cut him off "You better be saying something positive otherwise I'm gonna have to introduce you to the floor." I said with a glare, I honestly hoped he would say something I wanted to have the rush of a battle again, but sadly he chooses to shut his mouth. The teacher looks at me and ask me to introduce myself which I do with a sigh "My name is Uzumaki Kensai pleased to meet you" I say politely which of course leads to a bunch of squeals as I find the bane of existence... fan girls. The teacher tells us to go take a seat the only problem with that is there weren't two seats close to each other so I went for one in the the back sitting next to a blond boy and a dark brown haird boy, before I could take a seat the blond hair boy stands up and looks at Kushina with determination and says "My name is Namikaze Minato and I want to be the Hokage when I get older." I knew he was doing this as a form of respect for my sister to show that he respected her dreambut apparently Kushina thought he was making fun of her and gave him a glare. He sat down looking depressed so I patted him on the back and thanked him. I turned to my right to introduce myself to the brown haird boy who was name was Fugaku Uchia he was similar to me with a stoic stuck up personality._

 ** _(Time skip)_**

 _A lot had happened over four years in the academy I quickly learned that since war was drawing near due to tensions with the cloud and stone our classes switched to more chakra control exercises and simple Justus such as clones and henges. I was considered to be a prodigy when it came to battle, I was undefeated and unmatched when it came to taijutsu the only people giving me a challenge were minato and fugaku, Kushina lacked in proper form she relied mostly on brute force and well just throwing punches here and there which had no effect since I could use my sixth sense to dodge it, fugaku proved to be a challenge due to his sharingan which he had unlocked through training and minato was just really fast and precise which made him the trickiest to fight. It was soon time to graduate and I already knew that fugaku or minato would be the rookie of the year because while I was unmatched in combat I struggled at the academic side of the academy._

 _I had decided to stay late at the academy to spar on the training ground with fugaku who had insisted had been assisting me with my bloodline, when it got dark I decided to head back to my house, I opened the door expecting Kushina to be waiting for me, only to see a sight that terrified me to the bone. Kushina was being tide up by ninja from the hidden cloud according to their headbands. My first instinct was to flare my chakra which usually wouldn't do anything but since my chakra was very Potent and dense it would be able to be draw the attention of and near by shinobi. This caused the cloud shinobi to grab Kushina and flee, I activated my aura and ran after them only to be stopped by one who had stopped to hold me back, by all accounts I should've been dead because even though I had a six sense that allowed me to dodge most attacks I Couldn't do anything but jump back to dodge the swing of the jonins katana witch cut my face and I would've been dead had it not been for the arrival of minato and the Third Hokage "The god of shinobi" "The professor" Sarutobi Hiruzen or as Kushina calls him Gramps, since the Hokage looks after us after Mito passed away. I saw passed out after they came._

 _When I woke up I had a bandage covering my face, I noticed Kushina safe in a chair asleep next to my bed. It seems like I was in a hospital but I didn't care all that mattered was that Kushina was safe. I woke my sister up with a hug, tears forming in my eyes all I could do was apologize for being to weak. Of course my sister being how she is punched me in the back of my head and said " Baka you tried your best and had it not been for you calling the Hokage with your chakra who knows what would've happened. Apparently after I was knocked out the Hokage dealt with the jonin and minato followed a trail of hair to Kushina and save her. For some reason she kept blushing while talking about minato I don't know why but whatever..._

 _The first I did after I got out of the hospital was go to minato apartment knock on the door and then get on my knee press my forehead to the floor and thank him for saving Kushina. Of course minato being minato made me get up and just explained it was nothing just a friend helping a friend._

 _After that the war started and we graduated the academy, minato went to train with jiraya of the sanin, fugaku spent more time with his clan, Kushina went through mitos notes on funinjustu and chakra chains. What was I doing? I was learning under the Third Hokage who I had begged to teach me. Sarutobi-Sensei would always have time to teach me whether in person or with a shadow clone either way I was slowly on the rise to greatness and the throne I looked for._

 _ **That's a wrap for the first chapter I didn't want to repeat the stuff fans already know such as Kushinas past. I'll update soon hope you enjoy the first chapter**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Hot potato with a Tomato**

Kensai had grown over the years into a strong shinobi, he wasn't sure what rank he was but to be honest it didn't matter to him, he just wanted to join the war effort and fight.

Recently thanks to the help of Kushina and jiraya minato was able to copy the second hokages flying thunder God justu, combine this with his own unique justu the rasengan and minato went from a random jonin from the leaf to the infamous Yellow flash, a shinobi that could take on whole battalion of ninjas on his own. Kensai of course got stronger as well, how? Well his sensei decided to pass him off to Senju Tsunade the granddaughter of the first Hokage. This lead to some very interesting results. See Kensai was known for mostly focusing on taijustu and this didn't mean he was weak, he had recently discovered the Eight inner gates and that added with his unique chakra made him a unstoppable force in battle. His sensei the third Hokage saw this and decided to pass him off the tsunade do to the fact she also specialized in close kombat.

Kensai made his way to the training ground he was supposed to me tsunade on. Looking around all he saw was. A empty field but due to his six sense he was able to dodge the incoming fist, He saw that tsunade had appeared above him with fist extended to hit him, reacting fast he activated the first gate and his chakra which gave him a red aura he then grabbed he wrist and threw her over his shoulder, which she replied by using the hand that he had grabbed to throw his into a tree. "Nice moves kid your reaction time was on the dot but sadly I'm not a Sanin for no reason." Said tsunade. " Why should I teach you anything you look like a fresh jonin". Kensai just looked at her with fire in his eye and said "I want to be stronger than minato." " And minato is...?"said tsunade. "He's the student of the Sanin jiraya." As soon as he said that tsunade was in, how could she skip the chance to train a student that could beat the perverts student."

After that weeks of training that would put a lesser man in the hospital for a weak but Kensai was a Uzumaki and even for a Uzumaki he learned he healed faster than a average Uzumaki. This allowed him to take powered down blows of tsunades super strength. She taught his how to use the super strength and how to use several healing Justus.

He then joined the war along with minato the duodecimating any enemy in their way, minato with his speed and Kensai with his strength. The duo currently was battling a duo from kumo the infamous A and Bee duo minato took on A which left Kensai to deal with Bee. Kensai started off by going into the first three gates and using his power to charge up a super punch which came in the form of a vibrating red aura around his right hand and forearm. He dashed at Bee planning to finish in in one blow when Bee suddenly became a mass of brown that kept growing unfit it finished in the form of the Eight tailed Ox. Kensai seeing the danger he was in opens all the gates up to seven increased his power aura and charged more chakra into his right had causing the vibration in his hand to make it blur, this caught the attention on minato and A both seeing a sight that would forever put the fear of Kensai into the hidden cloud. Kensais fist hit the eight tails in the face making the sound of a gong and causing him to instantly revert back into a knocked out bee with a bruise on his face. Reinforcements had come from both sides and seeing their secret weapon get knocked out caused panick in the cloud forces. The sight they saw was a man with blood red hair, coved in a red aura of chakra with the most piercing yellow eyes and a giant grin on his face, giving him the of Red Fist.

The cloud forces retreated and the leaf had won that battle.

As time passed on two major things happend one was Kensai got a genin team like minato with a sarutobi asuma, might gai and kurnai yu. He was a calm sensei who taught them the basics and chakra control. Out of all his students only Gai seemed to have a special bond and so Kensai decided he would make gai his apprentice and teach him the eight gates. The other thing he discovered that's to minato and jirayas help was senjustu, he had added a seal array on the right side of his body that looked like black lines that were advanced enough to absorb natural chakra, Kensai didn't have a Summon so his form of sage mode wasn't based on a animal but rather his unique chakra. Since he had perfect control he learned how to use it fast and that allowed him obtain a legendary status like minato. He was given a solo mission to rescue minato team who he had met several times do to minato being his best friend, sadly fate wasn't on his side as he came in time to see kakashi and Rin surrounded by hidden stone shinobi, Kensai realized obito had died and that upset him because that boy reminded him of Kushina when she was younger. As he jumped down in front of a exhausted kakashi he saw that the stone nins didn't look worried from his arrival which he quickly changed by pulling a 3 pronged kunai and throwing in in to a nearby tree, and with a yellow flash minato quickly came and switch spots with Kensai, dropping him off in front of a army of cloud ninja that were on there way to the leaf, the reason for the switch was because it was minato team and they needed him plus this was where Kensai would make his claim for the throne by defeating the man leading the army, the third raikage. The third Raikage was known to be the deadliest Raikage yet with his impenetrable skin and his lightning spear. Kensai activated 7 gates and then gathered as much natural chakra as possible. Once he had enough he mixed it all into one allowing the natural chakra to enter the gates and mix with his unique chakra. His joinin vest was blown off and he was left shirtless showing his seal array on his chest, the seals over his heart had the kanji for nature. Once he finished the army came to life and threw Justus and kunai at him, Kensai just stuck his hand out and made a wall of natural chakra to block and defend him. Kensais first attack came in the form of a punch that at first just hit air but soon cause a shockwave destroyer anything in front of him killing shinobi left and right. The Raikage made his towards Kensai but Kensai was ready for this, his revenge for when kumo made him feel weak. Making a grabbing motion with his hand he made an invisible giant hand out of natural chakra hold the Raikage stopping him from doing anything. The Kensai started to squeeze his hand which in turn started crushing the Raikage. The Raikage fought back by trying to over power the hand but it was too late as Kensai got his other hand and made a second hand to help the first hand crush the Raikage. With a roar Kensai crushed the Raikage and dropped his mangled body on the floor. To the kumo ninja they had seen their large get lifted up and crushed by nothing and that terrified them. Kensai then made another fist and threw another punch but add more chakra to his hand, causing a tremor as it hit the remains of the once great army. The survivors ran for their lives and Kensai turned to look at the battalion of leaf ninjas who had witnessed what he had done. The Sanin all watched in awe as he had shown his abnormal rise to power. Kensai was give the title of war god and made a S-rank shinobi with a flee on site warning.

 **One week later**

Peace had returned as minato and Kensai had shown why the leaf was to be feared. Kensai was currently going to see fugaku to discuss somethings when he came across a woman who was in front of fugaku house she had black hair that stopped at her shoulders and black eyes the usual blank face of a uchia. Kensai stuck out his hand "Uzumaki Kensai" he said with a blank tone of his own, she followed his lead with "Uchia Kuroka" she said with a smirk. She then asked if he wanted to go get a bite. Kensai said yes right away forgetting all about fugaku. He found out that Kuroka was fugakus older sister by a year making her older than Kensai.

The two spent a lot of time together after that eventually leading to Kensai asking for her to marry him which caused a chain reaction as minato and Kushina got married then fugaku. Kensai was the first to have a child who was named shisui he was given the uchia name since Kensai didn't really care. They lived next door to fugaku the clan head in the uchia clan district. Fugakus son itachi and shisui got along famously the two were like brothers. All was at peace as years passed by as fugaku had another son. Kensai was on his way to Kushina and minato house he had gotten a message that they needed him so he sprinted as fast as possible almost breaking their door down. He came in shout. "Kushina, minato what's the emergency?" And all he got in response was laughter. Kushina explained he was gonna be an uncle and Kensai couldn't help but smile at the how happy his life was.

 **9 months later**

Kensai stood guard outside the hidden cave where the birth took place he was ready for an attack, he activated his aura and waited. That when he heard a commotion in the cave and saw a movie man with a spiral mask holding his newly born nephew, Kensai acting quickly made a bubble of natural chakra around the masked man head causing him to be disoriented, then he threw a kunai with the Hirashin on it at his feet allowing minato to teleport grab the baby and teleport away. Kensai then started filling the masked man with natural chakra causing him to turn to stone, sadly the masked man finally fazed through the attacks and grabbing Kushina causing kensais eyes to widen in fear. They both disappear in a swirl and Kensai quickly used his sage mode to find his sister. He then blasted off to her location just in time to see minato save her from being crushed by the Kyuubi. Kensai punched to Kyuubi in the face with his enchaned punch sending it crashing into a mountainside. Kensai then grabbed the Kyuubis neck with his own hands channeling natural chakra and making invisible chains. They both disappeared in a poof as they reappeared in the middle of the village, Kensai acting quickly grabbed the kyuubi and threw it out of the village with all of his might. He then asked the third Hokage and several other ninjas who had arrived to held push it away. Kensai restricted its movements by making giant hands again to hold it down but the kyuubi was slowly getting to be too much for him. Kensai decided to use his trump card and gathering everything opening 7 gates his chakra natural chakra every thing into a glowing red punch. The punch would become legendary to the people of the leaf as the civilians and shinobi who watchin in awe saw Kensai punch the Kyuubi and send it crashing into a crater far from the village, Kensai rushed to its location to find minato and Kushina about to seal the Kyuubi into the baby, kensai acting quickly gathered the remains of his chakra and channeling into Minato ask him to save his sister and nephew, then he blacked out.

 **The next morning**

Kensai woke up to the sight of his wife and son looking into a cradle, Kensai was confused of why a chandler was in his room when he remembered what had happened. Getting up he asked his wife what happened and she explained " Minato used the boost of chakra you gave him to spilt and seal the kyuubi into Kushina and naruto. Everyone is okay."

"Naruto?" Said Kensai and the response he got was his wife pointing at the cradle which had a blond baby in it. His nephew. Kensai quickly left his room and went to the hospital to the room Kushina was in since she went through a lot yesterday. He found a tired minato sitting next to her bed. Kensai said nothing he just put a hand on minatos shoulder and smiled. Everyone was safe.


End file.
